


How Bunnies Play

by Sinful_Sprinklez



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Purring, Vaginal Sex, how do you tag smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinful_Sprinklez/pseuds/Sinful_Sprinklez
Summary: Springtrap and Vanny have some fun.That's the plot.
Relationships: Glitchtrap/Reluctant Follower (Five Nights at Freddy's), Reluctant Follower/Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's), William Afton/ Reluctant Follower
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	How Bunnies Play

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And I Waited Until Spring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330738) by [Felicity_The_Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicity_The_Cat/pseuds/Felicity_The_Cat). 



> This is an AU
> 
> -This is a consensual relationship  
> -They're about the same age
> 
> Technically my first smut because this has been a WIP for ages. Have it.

Springtrap stared in awe at the woman in front of him. Vanny stood, completely bare and exposed to both the cold air of their bedroom and the animatronic in front of her.

She sucked in a small nervous breath before letting her shirt fall to the floor. Three months had passed since she had found him in that run down disgrace known as Fazbear Frights, and she had been all over him ever since. Vanny had spent the better part of the past three months patching her lovely, fluffy monster back together. His fur had been cleaned, and all of his mechanical parts had been repaired. The smell of mildew didn’t cling to his body anymore; Vanny made sure to continually keep his fur clean. He smelled wonderful and his fur was shiny and soft just like it had been all those years ago before that Spring Bonnie suit was hidden away.

Vanny nervously averted her gaze and rubbed the side of her arm. It had been years since William had seen her like this, and even though she had changed in front of him since he got back, they had never been intimate. Vanny kept her legs closed and refused to look into those eyes that were staring her down with great interest. Springtrap’s tail softly wagged behind him, and he opened his arms up, inviting her over to push herself against him. Vanny glanced over at him and obediently made her way over. She pressed her body against the rabbit’s chest. The feeling of his fur against her chilly skin made her shiver; she wanted to push herself closer to him and warm herself against his fur. Springtrap’s hand found its way to her back and slowly trailed down, feeling along her soft, pale skin. The contact made Vanny press closer to him out of reflex, and she found herself wanting to push impossibly closer to him.

“Will…” She whispered out breathlessly. The robot in front of her let out a low, pleased growl.

“Have you missed this?” He asked in a gentle tone. Vanny furiously nodded as she pressed her face against his chest, snuggling into the fur. The rabbit seemed pleased by that response. His hands continued to slide down her body until they found their resting place on her ass.

Vanny wrapped her arms around his neck with a gentle smile. Springtrap effortlessly scooped her up, holding onto her hips with his giant hands.

Vanny stared into those wide eyes of his with an excited shiver. It had been so long since she had been intimate with anyone; herself included. Springtrap could tell she was nervous if his falling smile was any indication. One of his arms wrapped around her so that he wouldn’t drop her as one of his hands found their way to her face. He gently tipped her chin up with his finger, forcing her to look at him.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He questioned. Vanny nodded; she wanted this, she really did, but she was just nervous. Her stomach and throat felt tight, and she silently realized that she didn’t even know  _ what _ William would be using.

“I do. It’s… just been a while.” Vanny admitted with a sheepish smile.

“Good,” Springtrap growled. He knew that Vanny would never give herself to anyone else; she was his and his alone. Nobody else would ever lay a finger on her. If someone did...he would kill them. The rabbit took a few steps towards the wall and pushed Vanny’s back against it as her long, slender legs wrapped around him. She seemed a little more confident of herself when one of his hands found their way to her breasts.

The touch made Vanny shiver and ache; her self control had been lost, and foreplay wasn’t going to last very long, much like her. Springtrap’s eyes were glued onto her chest as he fondled her with soft, textured fingers. Vanny squirmed ever so slightly in his grasp. The attention he was giving her was making her crave him even more, and if he didn’t hurry, she just might have to topple him over and take the lead. Vanny sucked in a gasping breath as the rabbit in front of her swiped his thumb across her clit. She was already wet enough that his finger slid with ease. She hadn’t even noticed his fingers creeping that low. When had his hold slipped down that far? Vanny squirmed against him again, attempting to close her legs and pull them against her chest. Her eyes widened as she began to slide down the wall now that her legs were no longer allowing her to cling to the rabbit.

He didn’t seem too concerned about holding her up as he surrendered his grip on her completely. She slid down to the floor and landed on her ass with a small thud. It didn’t hurt since the carpet cushioned her fall, but Vanny glared up at the rabbit with a playful grin. 

“You’re an asshole.” She spat with an amused scoff. 

Springtrap’s ears perked up and he chuckled at the insult. 

“I was just helping you get in the right position.” He murmured. Vanny’s eyes widened. 

She had assumed that a strap on would be coming into play, but it seemed that William had other plans. He made a show of slowly sliding his hands down to the front of his pelvis. 

One of his fingers slipped into a small opening that allowed his joints to bend and move, and with a click, a panel opened on the front of his pelvis. Vanny stared in awe at the robotic dick that had popped out just a few inches in front of her. She wasn’t aware that William had ever built anything like that in his lifetime. He made robots for a children’s pizzeria chain; why it had been equipped with this anatomy, she wasn’t sure. Questions would be saved for later, though; Vanny had a job to do. 

The woman smiled and shifted so that she was sitting on her knees. The dick in front of her was definitely impressive in both girth and length and was wider than she had ever been used to. Vanny’s hands found their way onto his cock almost immediately. It wasn’t cold like she had expected it to be but it wasn’t nearly as warm as a human’s would be. Vanny wasn’t sure what it was made of, but her lust and want shoved any and all questions away in favor of licking the tip. She pressed her tongue against it and gently and licked under the head. Springtrap let out a small gasp above her. One of his hands quickly found a resting place on the back of her head so that he could pet her gently, encouraging her not to stop.

Vanny gazed up at the rabbit as she slid the tip into her mouth.

His tail was wagging a mile a minute as he fought the urge to shove the entire length down her throat. He wasn’t going to hurt her, though. Springtrap focused instead on petting her head, praising her with small gasps and quiet whines. 

Despite the fact that he was much bigger and more experienced than her, he was already trembling and whining with need. Vanny silently found herself being thankful that she wasn’t the only one who was needy and desperate.

Vanny continued to softly suck the rabbit’s cock; bobbing her head and occasionally taking in just a little too much before pulling away with a small intake of breath. Springtrap was already having trouble continuing to stand. Even though his legs were much stronger in this new body, he couldn’t find it in himself to stay up. He wanted to feel her around him again; it had been too long. 

“ **Bed.** ” Springtrap growled out in a low, demonic voice. That voice made Vanny shiver in excitement and she quickly stood and made her way over to the bed without hesitation. The woman laid down on her back and eagerly waited for her rabbit to join her. 

Springtrap’s tail wagged furiously as he paced over to Vanny, staring down at her like a hungry predator. Vanny looked up at him as she pressed her legs together nervously. She sucked in shaky, excited breaths in anticipation. Springtrap’s jaw fell open and a purple tongue lolled out. The sight made Vanny press her legs together just a little tighter and she turned her head away from him with a blush. Springtrap lowered himself to his knees at the edge of the bed, then grabbed ahold of Vanny’s ankles. She let out a surprised squeak as he yanked her closer, determined to get her to open up. Vanny didn’t fight as he spread her legs, exposing her completely to him. Springtrap wasted no time and immediately licked at her slit.

Vanny let out a loud moan; she hadn’t meant to, but she hadn’t expected him to actually make a move so quickly. It was clear that taking his time wasn’t something he intended on doing tonight.

_ Good. _

Vanny squirmed and trembled on the bed as the rabbit continued to lap at her folds, pushing his tongue in just a little further each time. The woman was a panting, shaky mess. She clutched at his head desperately with her fingers tangled in his fur in an attempt to pull him closer. Her legs wrapped around his head suddenly, and she pushed him closer to her aching core.

The low rumbly growl that Springtrap let out sounded completely animalistic and mechanical.

It made Vanny feel small and vulnerable, and that excited her even more.

The rabbit’s tongue was warm and slimy. It wiggled and reached in places that Vanny would have never expected a tongue to be able to reach. It felt good; much too good.

Springtrap pulled his tongue out of her in favor of slowly licking up to her clit.

It was too much. Vanny scooted away from Springtrap as she panted in a futile attempt to catch her breath. Springtrap looked up at her with a toothy grin. The little asshole was clearly proud of himself.

“I need you.  _ Now. _ ” Vanny demanded in a serious voice.

Who was he to deny her such a request?

Springtrap slowly stood and towered over her. His eyes faintly glowed in the darkness of the bedroom, but it didn’t scare Vanny. He looked like a predatory beast… and Vanny loved it.

“Let me ride you.” She suddenly blurted out with enthusiasm. Springtrap was clearly surprised by the sudden request, but he didn’t deny her as he let out a laugh and crawled onto the bed. It only took a moment before his back was comfortably resting against the headboard. He wasn’t even completely settled down before Vanny was clambering on top of him. She grasped at his fur desperately. Her legs were shaky and her stomach was fluttering. She needed him just as much as he needed her. Springtrap stretched his legs out with a pleased hum as Vanny’s hands gripped onto his shoulders. He looked into her eyes, and the look in hers made him feel just a little smaller than he actually was. She looked determined and powerful, and if he wasn’t possessing this robotic body that could easily hold her down, he knew that she would be the one calling the shots tonight. “Vanny- maybe go slow-”

Vanny slipped down onto the rabbit’s cock, taking a decent amount right off the bat.

She let out a gasp, and Springtrap let out a low, needy whine as he threw his head back. His face was screwed up in pleasure, and his good ear had lowered to hide his face.

“No-” Vanny hissed out in a low voice as she gently batted away his ear.

“I want to see you.” 

Springtrap was a mess. How had the tables turned so quickly?

He gave Vanny a quick nod and shuddered as she began to slowly lift herself back up.

“Good.” She cooed. Vanny slowly sunk back down, taking more of the rabbit’s cock than before. Springtrap continued to let out small whines and moans as she rode him at an agonizingly slow pace. Even though the pace was slow, both of them were content with it for the time being.

Vanny finally took all of the rabbit with a small gasp and leaned forward to cling to his big, fuzzy chest. Springtrap sucked in deep breaths and stroked the woman’s back.

They stayed like for a few minutes, just clinging to each other and trying to catch their breaths.

Vanny wasn’t used to anything this big, and Springtrap had never felt anything around him in this new body. Neither of them had any complaints, though. Vanny was seemingly in heaven as she shook and trembled on the rabbit’s cock, and the expression on Springtrap’s face was an adorable mixture of embarrassment and pleasure.

“ _ Fuck… _ ” Springtrap hissed out breathlessly as he clung to Vanny.

Vanny took a deep breath and began to move again. Springtrap lowered his hands to rest on the bed as he began thrusting up into the tight heat surrounding him. Vanny’s legs trembled as she continued to ride the rabbit below her without pausing for even a moment. 

Neither of them were going to last much longer; their whines and desperate mewls made that clear. Vanny gripped onto the rabbit’s shoulders tight as she continued to bounce up and down on the animatronic’s cock. Springtrap’s hands found their place on Vanny’s hips as he guided her up and down at a steady pace. Vanny’s eyes closed as she focused on riding her bunny to completion. Springtrap let out a whine as she repeatedly took all of him, then slowly lifted herself back up to the tip. It was too much; even at the slow pace, he was at his breaking point.

“Vanny, Vanny I can’t…”

Vanny’s eyes fluttered open so that she could take in the view in front of her. Springtrap was putty in her hands; he was a drooling, needy mess… and he was under her control.

One of her hands slipped up to caress his cheek, and she gave him a soft smile.

“What’s wrong, Will?” She questioned with a knowing hum.

Springtrap continued to meet her thrusts as he panted out hot, heavy breaths.

Vanny smiled and rested her forehead against his as she took all of him yet again.

“Let go,” She whispered in a needy voice. “Cum for me.”

Springtrap whined out with need and gripped onto Vanny’s hips a little tighter.

Vanny leaned in close to whisper in the rabbit’s ears with a needy sigh. “Please…” 

Springtrap let out a groan and threw his head back in bliss as he came undone.

His cock twitched as he pulled Vanny all the way down on it, and a warmth filled her that she had missed for years. Vanny trembled and collapsed onto his chest as her fingers buried into his fur. She trembled and shook as she reached her end as well.

Springtrap groaned out as he clung to Vanny with a tired expression and a series of loud purrs erupted from his throat. They sat there for a while, basking in their afterglows and holding onto each other as they attempted to catch their breaths.

Springtrap eventually leaned down to press his nose against Vanny’s forehead.

“I’ve missed you.” He hummed. Vanny smiled and buried her face into the mess of fur on his chest. She was still winded, but she managed to form a reply.   
“Good.”


End file.
